


Up That Ladder Mister

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, screencap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 05:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim is horny, needs Spock in the Jefferies Tube...NOW!!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Where do you think you are going?" Jim spoke, his tone mischievous.  
  
"I was leaving the Jefferies Tube. Since my work there is completed." Spock replied truthfully.  
  
"Oh, is that so. I don't think you are quite done, just yet. A few things need to be taken care of. If you get my meaning." Jim smiled, licking his lips and stared at his first officer's long frame.  
  
Spock raised an eyebrow and tilted his head slightly in shock.  
  
"Jim, you are not considering we have sexual relations in this particlar location?"  
  
"Well, we've pretty much christened every part of the ship, if you can think of another place, by all means, I'm all ears."  
  
Spock contemplated his dilemma. Either he refused Jim's invitation or Jim would find another place, maybe even more restrictive to gain access.  
  
"I believe I have no choice in the matter. You do realize it will be very tight fit."  
  
"Hmmm, can't wait. Get up that ladder mister."  
  
"As you wish."  
  
  
Hours later, McCoy found them both stuck in the tube He laughed so hard he fractured a rib.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before McCoy arrives...

"The Jeffries Tube was not meant for this Jim," Spock replied, stating the obvious as he tried to move a limb, any limb. One individual in the Jeffries Tube was fine, but two was near impossible. Especially when these two individuals were trying for some carnal pleasure.   
  
"Ouch, your elbow. You always have that bad habit of poking me in the eye with it. Now, just,....wait..can you climb up one step?"  
  
"It is proving to be difficult. Are you quite certain this will be enjoyable for both of us?"  
  
"Trust me, Spock. It will be great. Okay, since you can't seem to climb up, I'll go down a step or two. Should be the perfect level for what I have in mind."  
  
Jim managed to attain the level desired. They were both sweating profusely, but not from the passion that had ignited them before entering the tube, but from sheer exhaustion trying to maintain a sexual position.  
  
"You wish for me to..."  
  
"Unless you want me to..."  
  
"That will require that we move position..."  
  
"Dammit, this was supposed to be fun. I'm exhausted, and we haven't done anything yet."  
  
"Jim, do not consider this a failure. We have attempted sexual relations in this limited space. An experiment shall we say. The outcome to our scenario needs to be re-evaluated. I am sure you will find another area that would be more to our liking. Perhaps, in our quarters, in a bed?"  
  
"Where's the fun in that Spock? Making love to you is amazing, I just wanted a little more spontaneity that's all." Jim replied sadly.  
  
"Must I remind you that we have had a myriad of sexual encounters that would surprise most."  
  
"Name the places we had sex?"   
  
"The Observation Lounge, comes to mind. Reserved of course."  
  
"Of course. Where else?"  
  
"The Captain's chair if you recall last week."  
  
Jim smiled as he remembered.  
  
"Oh yes, you pressed all the right buttons there, Spock."  
  
"I do not remember pressing any..."  
  
"Figure of speech."  
  
"Anywhere else?"  
  
"The briefing room, the head, the transporter room, the bowling alley..."  
  
"Made a strike there." Jim laughed at his own humor. He was the only one who did.  
  
"Shall I go on?"  
  
"You don't particular enjoy my taste for adventure, do you Spock?"  
  
"Within limits, Jim. It has been a long day. I would rather spend it with you, in our quarters."  
  
Jim slowly, painfully, returned at eye level with Spock.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"And I you."  
  
Jim kissed Spock, slowly. Spock returned it.  
  
"Let's get out of here."  
  
"Thank you, Jim."  
  
"We'll be adventurous another time."  
  
"I have no doubt in your abilities, in finding us another location. Preferably, much much later."  
  
"Okay, okay, I get the picture. Let's go."  
  
"I, hmmm"  
  
"What's the matter, Spock?"  
  
"I seem to have lost mobility in my extremities."  
  
"You can't walk?"  
  
"It appears not. Unless, it is the product of..."  
  
Spock this isn't funny."  
  
"I was not trying for levity."  
  
"Let me see if I can move.."  
  
"Jim, I would advise against it, until blood flow returns to...  
  
"We can't stay here."  
  
"You did wish for adventure."  
  
"How long before someone realizes we're missing?"  
  
"We are off duty, it could be hours Jim."  
  
"Damn, I promised Bones, I'd stop by for a brandy."  
  
"Having the good doctor find us, would be most embarrassing."  
  
"I'll make it up to you."  
  
"I shall hold you to it."  
  
Fin...


End file.
